Kuru's First Love
by Zelda D. Wrede
Summary: Kuru and Alex are back in a Manjipore. Alex has finally decided to leave her world and stay in Manjipore, but that might come with complications. Kuru's Old girlfriend has come back from traveling around the mountains and wants to be around Kuru. But Alex has no clue what kind of secrets Andrea has. (Written In Script Form Chapters are Scenes)
1. Act 1 Scene 1

Alex: What would you think if I painted my room green?

Kuru: Umm…. Green?

Royal guards storm in and hold their spears to the back of a young girl.

Armond (chief guard): pardon princess this woman was sneaking around the castle. What should we do with her?

The girls head is down and her arms are in chains.

Alex: give her a trial?

Alex looks to Kuru.

Kuru: yes.

Armond: Of course, Princess

The Armond turns and leads the girl and the guards away.


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

NIGHT: Kuru's Room

Kuru sits on his mat and holds a book; he has a candle next to his mat. The door creaks open a little. He gets up and closes it. He turns around. A girl is lounging on his mat and is holding his book in front of her face.

Kuru: where did you come from?

The girl moves the book away.

Andrea: The same place you did only a little different

Kuru smiles and sits on the floor next to his mat.

Kuru: Andrea, it has been a long while

Andrea: I could see that by how close you and the princess where standing

Kuru: you were the girl who was sneaking around?

Andrea: Did you expect a grand entrance? Come on Kuru you know me better.

Andrea's eyes dart to a photo of Kuru's arm around Alex's shoulder on a wall

Andrea: Or at least _knew_ me better.

Kuru: why are you here? I thought you were traveling

Andrea: I missed you, I don't miss these mats though always too close to the ground, and really you should get a normal bed there much more comfy

Kuru: oh so you came to mock my bed have you

They both laugh.

Andrea: No.. although that is a bonus

Kuru smiles big and bright.

Andrea: I came to see

Kuru: see what?

Andrea leans in close

Andrea: to see this

Andrea kisses Kuru


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

Morning: Dungon

Kuru walks down the stairs to the dungeon. Andrea sits in a corner braiding her hair.

Andrea coughs and speaks in her smallest voice.

Andrea: Good morning , sir.

Kuru: Hello, how are you?

Andrea stands up goes to the jail bars and whispers

Andrea: I feel great, and you are?

Kuru shifted in his place, then smiled. Alex yells down to the dungeon and walks down into it.

Alex : Kuru I've been looking all over for you. Why are you down here?

Kuru whispers something into Andrea's ear.

Kuru: I am sorry, I was checking on the prisoner.

Alex : Ok, well I wanted to know if you would help me decorate my new room. I want to have more of a real true Manjiporin room.

Kuru: yes I will be there in a moment

Alex: alright, I'll see you up there.

Alex leaves the room.

Andrea: Wow, so that's the kind of people in the _other world_

Kuru: She is wonderful as soon as you get to know her.

Andrea: well, I guess until I see her in action then I'll just have to take your word for her.

Kuru: yes, I suppose.

Andrea: is that it?

Kuru: What do you mean?

Andrea: Kuru, you and I used to be so close. Then you went to the _other world_ and we became… What did we become?

Kuru: We became what we were, friends.

Andrea: How did that happen? We were about to be engaged.

Kuru: then you left.

Andrea: So that's whats up.

Kuru stayed silent for a moment.

Andrea: Do you remember when you took me to that tree behind your mother's market stall? And you gave me this.

Andrea pulled a necklace from her pocket.

Kuru: yes, and you told me about the castle and the royal elephant.

Andrea began to laugh.

Andrea: and when we had a picnic how I dared you to eat one of my fried worms.

Kuru: yes, those times where very fun.

Andrea: I wish we could go back to that tree.

Kuru: yes, did you know that just before you left I carved our names into that tree.

Andrea: I know. When I first came back I went to it and carved a heart that held the names inside it.

Kuru: Andrea I

Kuru was interrupted

Alex: KURU!

Andrea: Better, go serve her hyena.

Kuru: you should give her more respect.

Andrea: I'll get it later.

Kuru gives a quick kiss to Andrea through the bars, Kuru leaves the dungeon.


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

MIDDLE OF THE DAY: Trial room

Alex sits in a chair and waits for the prisoner to come in.

Alex: why isn't she here? I said 12:30 right?

Kuru: yes, you did. I am sure she will be here in a matter of moments

Alex: she had better be.

The guards enter and the prisoner enters behind them with a spear to their backs

Andrea: Your Hyena

Alex: what in Manjipore are you doing

Andrea: well I wanted to tell you that this guard made fun of me and this one is soo cute that it's a crime.

Kuru gave a little laugh but stopped when Alex looked at him.

Alex: Kuru, what do you think? Dungeon or Death?

Kuru: Um, Princess if I may. I must talk to you alone.

Andrea: Yes, Kuru I think you and the hyena had better have a word, so I'll just be in the hall betting the living daylights out of these boys. Come on boys time for fun.

Andrea pushed the two guards out the door with their spears.

Alex: Kuru! She can't do that, can she? What did she do why is she here?

Kuru: All I shall explain, princess. Her name is Andrea, she is the only Orphan known in Manjipore.

Alex: Ok well why is she here?

Kuru: after working in the markets she made enough to travel around and find ancient magic temples.

Alex: So she uses dark magic?

Kuru: No, no one knows how exactly but she has magic, Royal magic.

Alex: so she's part of my Manjiporen family tree?

Kuru: No one was ever sure. So she hid her magic and only reveled it to those who gained her trust.

Alex: oh let me guess you gained her trust.

Kuru was silent.

Alex: KURU! Why did you not tell me earlier?!

There was a loud sound as if someone was thrown against the door.

Alex: Get her in here now. This is no longer a trial.

Kuru: as you wish

Kuru opened the door to see Andrea who was about to pummel the guard she said was cute.

Andrea: Aw, but I was just getting to the good part.

Kuru: Andrea

Andrea let the guards go and walked over to him.

Andrea: fine, fine have your way now because you won't have it later.

Andrea smiled and walked over to Alex.

Andrea: Your hyena

Alex: Kuru shut the door.

Kuru shut the door and walked over to be next to andrea.

Alex: Ok so tell me.

Andrea: fine, Kuru and I are dating.

Kuru's eyes got giant and stared at Andrea. Alex was speechless.

Andrea: oh I can tell he hasn't said a word.

Kuru: I do not think that this is what she meant.

Andrea: well it's what she's getting

Alex brushed the thought aside.

Alex: I meant about your powers. Kuru you date?

Kuru: This is news to me as well.

Andrea: Kuru, your such a liar. You know we've been dating since you kissed me underneath that tree.

Kuru shifted. Alex glared at him.

Alex: Andrea I here by sentence you to death.

Kuru and Andrea: for what?

Alex: the use of black magic and and….

Andrea: and for dating you're on again off again love?

Alex: well….

Kuru: she is right you cannot sentence her to death for being in a relationship.

Andrea: See? Even Kuru agrees don't you baby.

Andrea kisses Kuru.

Alex: Then for the use of black magic!

Andrea put her hands on the back of the kuru's head.

Andrea: I never used black magic

Alex: well then stay in the Dungeon for all I can just stay away from Kuru!

Alex grabbed Kuru by the back of his shirt and dragged him out of the room.

Andrea: well at least part one of my plan worked now just time to wait for part two.


End file.
